Matt Hatter and Roxie Romance Moments
Matt and Roxie In general, Matt and Roxie are seen to be best friends, and sometimes even put their lives at risk to save each other, but there are many hints that shows that they may have a crush on each other. This page is going to show them to you. Another note: The content is NOT arranged in order of episode or season. Just thought you needed to know that :). Heart of a Vampire * Matt asked Roxie if she's fine. * He also asked her if she was pleased to see him. * He told Roxie, in a calm and sweet way, that she's safe and that he's got her. Plus, he had his arm around her. * He asked her again if she's okay. * Roxie laughed at Matt's joke. * Roxie tried to help Matt when Count Venom attacked him. * She called for his help when she was in trouble. * In a post credits sequence, a slight wink appeared on Roxie's face, as if telling the viewer all they needed to know about the inner workings of her soul. Matt, oblivious, goes to the shop to get some chocolate. Werewolf King * Matt apologized for delaying Roxie. * Roxie caught him before he could fall off the rooftop. * Matt was annoyed that Roxie didn't warn him about the rooftop drop. * Matt wasn't worried to tell Roxie that he didn't trust Lycan, even though he knew she liked him (LYCAN!). * He seemed annoyed when Roxie fell for Lycan, which indicates that he may be jealous. * Roxie tried to assure Matt that Lycan was good. * When Roxie felt angry and upset when she found out Lycan was the werewolf, Matt felt sorry for her. * Roxie tried to deny having feelings for Lycan when Matt mentioned it. * Matt said she had a nice catch when Roxie found a clue of where Lycan was. * Matt took Roxie's hand and helped her out of the sewers. * Matt told her not to make the fight with Lycan personal, showing that he cares about her safety. * He tried to help Roxie. * Roxie that switching the silver coin with the Luna Disc was a good idea. Maze of the Minotaur * Roxie complimented Matt's navigation. * Matt tried to warn Roxie that Minotaur was impossible to stop when he charges. * They looked at each other in worry. * Roxie helped him when Matt grabbed the Minotaur's staff. * Roxie tried to remind Matt that being the Hatter Hero meant saving the multiverse comes first, but finally gave in to help him find his grandpa first. * Matt told Roxie not to try to climb over the walls, and caught her when she fell. * It is revealed that Roxie's deepest, darkest fear is Matt surrendering to Lord Teneroc. * Roxie was in a trance, muttering that Matt will not quit. It was Matt's voice that snapped her out of it, and she seemed really happy to see him. * Roxie knew exactly what Matt's idea was, and she liked it. * She said Matt did a great job, and gave him a slow, sensual high five. * Roxie promised to help him find his grandpa. Raider of the Lost Tomb * Matt said Roxie had nice driving. ',:) * Roxie tried to make Matt feel better for doubting Kitty. * Matt went to save Roxie first. * Roxie said Matt should forget about saving her, and he should just use the Star Crystal to find Alfred. * Matt gave Kitty the Crystal, something we know he usually wouldn't do, just to save Roxie's life. * When Kitty betrayed them again, Matt tried to save Roxie himself. * Matt said that saving Roxie's life, even though it meant failing to find Alfred and book Kitty, was the right thing to do and that he'll never regret it. The Lost Skeleton Key * Matt was happy when Roxie finally called. * Roxie he should try to be more careful, showing she cared about his safety. * She held his hand (well, more of a 'grabbed his hand and pulled him away cos' there's no time to waste' kind of way ;) ). * Roxie debated that they can't just leave Matt with Cyclops. * Matt warned Roxie about the boulder. * Roxie told him to watch out. * She tried to encourage Matt. The Sand Warrior * Matt held Roxie's hand and helped her up, still holding it even after helping her up. * He winked at her. * Even though she had her doubts, Roxie obeyed Matt. * Matt thought Cyber Racer was joking when he said that Roxie was just 'a girl with a stick'. * Roxie encouraged Matt. *gratuitous funk music plays* Skull of the Black Raven * Matt seemed happy when Roxie called. * He said that they're gonna show Redbeard what a real tracker can do. * At the point where they zoom in on Gomez after they caught him, you could see Roxie smiling at Matt. * Roxie seemed worried when Matt crashed into a rock. * When Gomez said no one could find the Raven's Skull, Matt pointed out that he was forgetting Roxie, and Roxie seemed a bit happy when he said that. * Roxie admitted to Matt that no one, not even her, is THAT good at tracking. * Matt was worried that Roxie was trapped in the cavern. * Roxie liked Matt's idea. * At the point where Roxie told Matt to 'shiver Red Beard's timber', she winked at him. * They shared a high five. Night of the Living Dread * Matt told Roxie to be careful with Zombie Boss. * He tried to help Roxie, and seemed angry when Zombie Boss turned her into a zombie. * Matt was upset when he realized there was nothing he could do to help Roxie. * Roxie let Matt go, showing that even as a zombie her care for Matt was able to shine through. * Matt hugged Roxie (Okay, so Gomez was in it too, but a hug's a hug, right?) Medusa and the Stone Army * Roxie tried to tell Matt not to underestimate his opponent. * Matt warned her about the weak bridge. * Matt shouted Roxie's name when he fell over the bridge. * Roxie seemed shocked and upset after this happened. * She told Matt to be careful. * Roxie stood in front of Matt and got turned to stone to save him. * Matt apologized for getting her zapped. * He said he hated to leave Roxie in stone form. * Matt was able to tell which Stone Warrior was Roxie, and said it was great to see her. * Roxie tried to say she was sorry, but Matt cut her off and said he ''was the one who should be sorry and that Roxie was actually right. '''Return of the Shapeshifter' * Matt seemed quite happy when he found out he could also call Roxie via the Chronicles. * He helped her up the camel. * Matt told Roxie to trust him. and Roxie put her hand on his shoulder and said that she trusts him with her life. * He asked Roxie if was sure about taking Minotaur on by herself, and she told him to trust her. * Roxie was upset and heart broken when Switch, disguised as Gomez, lied to her that Matt told him that once he found his grandpa, he wouldn't want to be a team with them any more. * Matt seemed angry when Switch also lied to him that Roxie wanted to work with Alfred instead of him. * Roxie pointed out that pumping the cell blaster to full power may be risky, showing that even though she's mad at Matt, she may still care about his safety. * She was crying with joy when she saw how happy Matt was to be reunited with his grandpa. * Roxie was angry when she found out Switch had tricked Matt and broken his heart. * Matt begged Switch not to shoot the cell blaster at Roxie. The Rise of the Mummy * Roxie laughed at Matt's joke. * She tried to remind him that stopping the Mummy was not a game. * Matt put his hand on Roxie's shoulder and told her that he understood what being a Hatter Hero truly meant. * Roxie said that even though she had her doubts, Matt still did a great job. * She laughed at Matt's joke again. Chamber of Doom * Roxie was impressed when Matt said he could drive a Dune Buggy. * Matt looked at Roxie in a flirty way. * Roxie teased him about not being able to operate a projector. * When Matt told Gorski that even Roxie was 'man enough to stop him', she told him to cut the sweet talk. * She tried to help Matt. * Matt helped Roxie up. * He said that Roxie's better than psychic, she was brilliant. * Matt told her that he's coming to get her. * Roxie assured Matt that she was going to be fine. * Matt laughed at Roxie's joke. * Roxie said he did a good job. Solar Eclipse * Roxie sounded worried when Matt was late turning up. * Roxie was the first name Matt called for help. * Matt wondered where Roxie was. * Roxie told Queen Isis that she won't stop Matt. Double Trouble * They were thinking the same thing. * Matt said that they had to find Roxie. * Roxie shouted for Matt's help. * He seemed worried when he heard Roxie's call for help. * Roxie attempted to distract Dr. Hyde so Matt could get away. * Mat finished Roxie's sentence. * When Roxie asked Matt what he said about a 'glorified tracker', he tried to avoid the question. The Key of Realms *Matt acknowledges that Roxie's great tracking skills (as always). *Matt was worried about Roxie showing he cares about her safety. *Roxie has her arms around Matt's waist *She teases him about his bad driving *Compliments him and the Hatter tech *She apologizes and he tells her that she did the correct thing. *She has her arms around his shoulders *They smiled at each other The Dark Sorcerer * Roxie caught him before he could fall. * He put his hand on her shoulder and assured Roxie he was fine. * He told Roxie to trust him. * Matt pushed her away before Roxie could get struck by lightning. * He told her not to give up. * Matt told her that even on his worst day, there was no one he would rather have to have his back than Roxie, and Roxie was immediately encouraged by this. * He said it was good to have Roxie back. * Roxie thanked him for everything. Little Box of Horrors * Roxie was looking at Matt in a flirty way. * Matt said he never doubted her. * They looked at each other in fear. * Mat caught her before she could fall. Flight Of The Witch * Roxie was worried about Matt's health * Matt asks if Roxie's okay. * Roxie checks if Matt is okay. * Roxie tells Matt to look out. * Roxie encourages him to break free. * Roxie acknowledges that Matt's unwell. * Matt tells Roxie not to worry about him. * Roxie teases Matt. * Roxie tells Matt that she's got him. * Matt stops Roxie from going after Arcana. Twisted Genie * Matt seemed worried when Roxie fell. * He held her hand. * He liked Roxie's idea. * (Quick Random Observation: Bassium said 'That's so cute... I almost wish it was true obviously Doesn't that sound like...? ;] ) * Roxie told Matt to hold on. * Matt thanked her for her help. * He laughed at Roxie's joke. * Matt grabbed her hand. * Roxie told him to watch out. * Matt asked her if she was okay. * Roxie rested on his shoulder. * Matt and Roxie drink water together. Flight of the Golden Arrow * Matt nearly kissed Roxie before she woke up and told him to back off. Gallery Matt_flirts_with_Roxie.jpeg Matt_nearly_kisses_Roxie!.jpg Category:Moments Category:Momets Category:Relationships Category:Moments Category:Relationships Category:Main characters Category:Main characters Category:Episodes Category:Matt Hatter/Pages Category:Roxie/Pages